


溺水的鱼

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	溺水的鱼

**溺水的鱼**

 

石田大和是在楼道口发现八神太一的。

 

    “怎么突然回来了？”

    他有些不习惯身边突然多了一个人，好几次都不由自主地斜过眼睛去确认。

    八神太一带着新奇鲜活的表情东张西望，朝地面上看还能够看到随着主人的步伐左右摇晃的影子。

    是真的。

    “……有这样那样的原因，总之。”

    也没有直接回答他的问题，反倒是顾左右而言他。他猜想自己保不准内心还不能够完全接受八神太一的突然出现，所以大概在这时也没有多余的精力去多问。

    电梯从25层开始下降，中途停了好几次。

    “东京的房子呢？”

    八神太一有些出神地看着显示器上不断下降的红色数字，也无所谓有什么表情。

    “在回来之前续约了。”

    略微有些沙哑低沉的叮咚声之后电梯门在他们面前打开了，从里面陆续走出了好些人。片刻的热闹很快安静下来，走进去伸手按楼层数的时候，他才发现手心里密密麻麻都是汗。怀着某种焦虑与厌烦的心情，他将手又揣回了裤兜里。

    大多数人有电梯焦虑症。

    只要一进入这个密闭逼仄的空间，与陌生人待在一起，就会感觉浑身上下爬满蚂蚁，痛痒难耐从心里涌出，不自在到极致。

    只是他没想到这个症状有一天会发生在自己同八神太一之间。

    电梯上升得很缓慢，也或许是他的心理作用。

    八神太一站在他旁边稍后一点的地方，除了极其轻微的呼吸声，这里什么其他的声音都没有。

    他在内心里暗暗祈祷电梯快些上升，手心里的汗像被复制粘贴到了额头。

    “你没搬家实在太好了。”

    八神太一突然开口，吓得他有片刻的失神。

 

    “……啊。”他说

   “在门口遇到也是，”八神太一语气略微轻松地接道，“太好了。”

   他站在电梯门口愣神，门开了都没察觉到，还是被八神太一推出去的。对方看上去再自然不过，手足无措的人倒更像是他。

   走到家门口时他掏出钥匙开了门，率先走进去。八神太一却没立刻进来，而是吸了吸鼻子，像在嗅什么味道。

  “伯父不在？”

  “最近一段时间都在出差，”他从鞋柜里找出拖鞋，是阿岳来时偶尔会穿的那双，“进来吧。”

   八神太一一边说着‘打扰了’，一边左右脚配合着将自己的鞋脱了。

   根本无需指引，八神太一对于石田家的熟悉程度令其自行盘腿坐在了沙发上。

   他从冰柜里找出汽水丢过去，八神太一接到之后看了一眼，露出惊讶意味的神色来。

   下意识地，他觉得对方可能会问自己什么时候开始习惯喝汽水的，干脆掌握了主动权。

   “怎么突然回来了？”

   八神太一拧开瓶盖，猛灌了一口，满足地打了一个嗝之后有些顾左右而言他，“…有这样那样的原因…”

  “东京的房子呢？”

  “离开前有续约来着。”

   他被汽水呛得有好一会儿都没能说出话来。依旧是不习惯喝刺激性的饮料，却仍然会买回来屯在冰柜里。这种矛盾的事情做久了竟成了习惯。

   “阿和，我想吃咖喱，”八神太一冷不丁地说，想了下又加了一句，“超辣那一种。”

 

   “好——辣！”

   八神太一辣得眼泪都流出来。

   “有那么辣吗？”

   他将碗里的咖喱和米饭搅匀，尝了一口。虽的确不同于寻常的咖喱，却也不到会辣出生理泪水的程度。

   八神太一连话都说不清楚，只是不住地用手去揉眼睛，玻璃杯里的水也被喝去了大半。

  “去东京的这些年你变得不能吃辣了。”

   他一边吃，一边取笑八神太一。

   “可能是吧。”

   八神太一将脸埋在手掌里，用手使劲搓了搓。眼泪已经擦掉了，只是眼睛还是红红的。

   他们有一搭没一撘地聊着天，像很久以前。八神太一依旧被咖喱辣得不停喝水，却再也没有流泪。

   一顿饭吃到最后，提出要吃超辣咖喱的人已经趴在了桌子上。

   他拒绝了八神太一洗碗的提议，后者也没有强求。

     洗碗的时候他能够感觉到八神太一一直在盯着他看，好几次都差点把盘子滑到地上打碎。后来他实在忍不住了，一转过头就与那双依然红着的眼睛撞了个正着。

   “你有话要说吗？”

    八神太一一副吃了闷亏的模样，歪着脑袋抓了抓自己的头发，然后站了起来。  
   “咖喱很好吃，”接着毫不吝啬赞扬，“谢了阿和。”

说完这句话就伸着懒腰朝厨房外走去。

等他收拾好厨房走出去的时候八神太一已经在沙发上睡着了。

他本想叫人起来到床上去睡，谁知蜷成一坨的人只是翻了个身，也没理他地继续睡了。

托八神太一的福，这一夜他都相当难熬。

在不久前他曾经有过与八神太一相关的计划。某次吃饭时定下的。

餐馆里有一个很大的平板电视，放在几乎每个角落都能够看到的地方。转播的节目大多与运动有关，足球包括在内。

也不清楚八神太一的归期，甚至有无归期都尚且未定。吃饭途中抬头看见屏幕内的绿色草坪时，他不受控制地将对方纳入了这个预定之中。

然后，仿佛是要给予他某些希望似的，八神太一回来了。

这是今夜他第二十次翻身。早晨的阳光已经从窗帘之后透进来。

看样子回笼觉也是不现实的事情了。

又赖了几分钟之后他穿好了衣服。

打开房间门的第一件事失去看沙发上的人，没料到那里空空如也。走出房间找了半圈，他在玄关处的鱼缸那里看到了八神太一。

   “怎么了？”

    他的出现无疑吓了八神太一一跳。原本出神望着鱼缸的人侧着脑袋看了他一眼，之后又继续着此前的动作。

    “这条鱼死了。”

他凑近了一点，果然发现有一条金鱼肚皮朝上的浮在水面上。

金鱼并非什么好养的动物，曾在这个鱼缸里死去的也不只一条，所以他并没有太去在意。

“可能是缺氧了吧？”

 想当然就这么说了。

     “它是溺水的。”

     八神太一反驳了他，眼睛看着那条鱼，眨也不眨，“明明是鱼却淹死了，听起来既可笑又可悲不是吗？”

   鱼缸里的节能灯发出蓝色光，映照在八神太一脸上，给他一种极为强烈的违和感。

   “啊，说起来——”八神太一突然恍然大悟地自言自语，“今天有事情必须要去办。”

接着又拍了拍他的肩膀，随后朝着门口走。在临出门之前停留了一小会，说“备用钥匙我已经自己拿了。”

他有问题想问，八神太一却没有给他机会。急着要逃离一般地关了门。

这一天快要中午的时候他接了一个从八神家打来的电话。电话里的人礼数周全地跟他寒暄了好一会儿才算进入正题。

“哥哥在阿和你那里吧？”

要是说不知道八神光打电话来的意图，那是骗人的。但既然这么问，那就表明八神太一并没有将自己行踪告知除他之外的任何人。

斟酌再三他还是决定实言相告。虽然忐忑，但好歹不心虚。

   ‘那就好’是八神光听了他的回答之后的唯一反应，语气中也确实带着松一口气的意味。

   “要让他回家吗？”

“不用，”八神光立即拒绝了，仿佛作出这个决定都不需要思考，“或许留在你那里才是最好的。”

这是一句意味不明的话。之所以意味不明是因为他不知道这到底意味着什么。

电话没有挂断，他知道这是自己单方面在拖延的原因。一旦他说出结语，这番对话也就终结了。

  “小光，我有一件事情要问你。”

   他舔了舔嘴唇，思忖着怎样的方式能够令对方更容易接受。

  “你是不是知道我和太一——”

   他原本想借着这个机会将很多年前的那件事问出口的。

   “哥哥就拜托了！”

   但是八神光打断了他。

   “因为他是个什么都不说的笨蛋，所以拜托了。”

 

 

 

他好容易从八神太一的钳制中挣扎到能够呼吸新鲜空气，一张口却是浓浓的陌生感。他说不好八神太一带有什么样的气息，但是这份气息确实来自于此。只要稍稍抬眼，他就能够看到对于他的抽身而出而感到有些恼然，以及对自己的行为迷惑后悔的眼神。  
     八神太一将他压在身下，他几乎整个后背都直接躺在地板上。有些尴尬的并不是自己的好友一进门就忍不住突然扑倒并且强吻了他，而是他不知道自己应该作出什么反应。  
    有些欣喜，但是这是不应该的。  
    他只好配合着强烈的心跳止不住地狂喘气，直到八神太一终于又看着他。  
    他用有些示弱的眼神还击，八神太一喉结上下滚动一下，放低了身体，使得他们胸膛相抵。  
    “阿和…”  
    然后用低沉沙哑的声音叫他的名字，带着类似于迷路小孩的困惑，再次吻了他。

刚开始的很轻，似乎怕他再次躲开。但是渐渐的他能够感觉到彼此的呼吸声都开始加重，这个以试探开始的吻逐渐从嘴唇下移，先是下巴，然后耳垂，最后停留在锁骨。

他还穿着学校的制服衬衣，外套在刚进门时随手仍在了一边。八神太一乱糟糟的头发弄得他很痒，忍不住打了一个喷嚏。

八神太一停下轻噬他锁骨的动作，但仅仅停止了几秒钟。再一次开始这场不太对的情事的时候，阵地转移到了其他地方去。

湿漉漉的舌尖隔着衬衣开始舔他的胸前。

“太、太一……？”

他有些惊慌，这带来了奇怪的感觉。在此之前他从不知道男人的乳首也会因为舔舐和揉弄而产生难以抗拒的酥麻感，他更不清楚为何八神太一会这里开始着手。

“我弄疼你了？”

“不，”他难以承受八神太一眼中陡然添出的情欲，将头侧向一旁，“只是觉得很奇怪。”

小插曲很快就平息了。他在八神太一犬齿的细微咬弄之中有些难耐地闪躲着。八神太一一只手从他衬衣两颗纽扣之间伸了进去，指甲准确按向中间的那条凹缝。像是想要掬起什么似的将他胸前的肉用手指全部聚拢，又用手掌推下去。

每当灼热的掌心，或者舌头正中红心，他都能够感觉到自己的乳首已经变得挺立而敏感了，承受着不那么熟练的爱抚。

被舔过的衬衣变得透明，他在某次挣扎中瞥眼看见自己颜色鲜艳的乳首透出来，如同鹤头顶上的那一点红那么扎眼。

     血液开始下涌，他畏惧这一点被察觉，而八神太一却恰好在这个时间，将手突然伸向他的腿间，罩在了某个位置。措手不及的热度以及触碰令他条件反射的曲起了膝盖。

   “阿和，”八神太一抬起脸看他，眼中带着八分沉迷三分清醒，像是在下最后通牒般，“你可以拒绝我。”

   他与八神太一是什么时候认识的呢？

   所记得的全部不过是八神太一用足球打碎了走廊的玻璃，那时他恰好在那里。是小学三年级或是四年级的事情。接着始作俑者跑过来对着他道歉，满脸是笑一点也看不出真心诚意。他对八神太一的第一印象并不好，甚至可以说，他不喜欢这样的家伙。

   他是这么以为的。

   但是在他的身体内，仿佛有一个什么开关，从某个他不知道的时间点起就被八神太一打开了。

   他想舒缓自己有些过于激烈的呼吸，也说不定可以就此将这一页翻过去。但是他胸前的濡湿，脖子上的印记，这些都不是能够立刻消失的东西。比起停下来，似乎有一个更大的声音在催促着他继续。  
   真是狡猾啊。他这么想着，将选择权抛到了我这里来。

   在八神太一显得有些过分认真的主时下，他逐渐放平了腿。

   像是没有料到他会默许自己的行为一般，八神太一愣住了。那只作为开始与选择信号的、放在他腿间凸起的手也撤离开去。

   他开始怀疑自己被玩弄了，羞耻心与愤怒的夹击之下他准备放弃顺从的姿态。可就在起身的那一瞬间，八神太一猛地吻过来，撞得他牙龈都疼。

   后脑勺垫着八神太一的一只手，避免了与地板猛烈的撞击。将他安慰地放平之后，那只手就放在了他的肩膀处。

   接吻不论对他抑或是八神太一来讲都是新鲜而陌生的，所以他们显得小心翼翼而又笨拙不堪。避免咬到对方的舌头，又不愿放弃似的不屈不挠。被揉捏得敏感的胸前两点，仅仅是因为和八神太一的制服衬衣有了若有似无的接触，就将酥痒的感觉传遍全身。

   与此同时，八神太一开始动作缓慢轻柔地揉捏他的性器，将手指曲成刚好能够包裹的形状，以掌心的热度去慢慢地熬。

   自己都鲜少去触碰的地方被他人细心地照顾着，即使动作并不熟练，下身也传来了逐渐壮大的膨胀感。

   拉链的声音唤回了他些许的知觉，接着越发茁壮的欲望被更加真实直接地包围了。裤子被脱掉了一半，裸露的小腹隐约能够感觉到被什么东西顶着。

   像是刚才那样，八神太一隔着底裤摩擦他的性器，手法却比起刚才要更加轻柔了些，仿佛刻意撩拨，用指尖轻轻地滑过柱身。他难耐地抬了抬腰，立刻被察觉到了，于是换来手指对于顶端轻轻的一按。

   与刚才不同，因为去除了缀余，所以哪怕八神太一只是浅浅的蜻蜓点水，借由这个动作带来的刺激却比之之前要剧烈太多。

   他的腰难以自持地向上腾起，在将一大口气吐出来的同时他也发现了，被薄薄的布料包裹着的，至今仍在八神太一手中释放不得的欲望，其顶端已经被撩拨得湿润不堪，同底裤布料黏在一起，令人十分不舒服。

   “太一…”

   他垂着眼睛去看八神太一，想让他跳过一些繁杂的步骤直接进入正题，但这番要求无论怎样都显得难以启齿。最终他也并不知道自己当时露出了什么样的表情，八神太一几乎立刻就明白了他的意思。

   蜷缩在狭窄空间中的分身，被从底裤的夹缝中拿了出来，顶端的黏液粘在了大腿的皮肤上，带来高于体表的温度。只是有部分挣脱了束缚，而这部分继续在八神太一的手指中承受一股高过一股的冲击。

   八神太一用四根手指将它固定住，再然后用拇指灵活地轻扫，孜孜不倦地似乎要将每一处褶皱都抚平，又在到达顶端的时候缓慢地画圈。

   他觉得自己甚至能够感受到八神太一手指的纹路，纷繁而凹凸不平，还有些粗糙，就这么玩弄着稚弱柔软的最顶点。

   顶在他小腹的也越来越烫，越来越硬。他在八神太一看似很有章法的手法中再也抑制不住粗重喘息。似乎不张开嘴巴已经不能呼吸，他只好放送紧咬在一起的牙齿，也因此而带出一声低喘。

   听起来太像是对于八神太一的奖赏了，简直是在要求更多。  
   他不敢相信自己会发出这样的声音，也被盯得浑身燥热不堪。八神太一的手钻进底裤里，直接占领高地。炙热的掌心将两颗小心地揉捏，挤弄在一起相互摩擦，又恰到好处地将其分开。如此重复了几次之后，他感觉到八神太一将他原本躺着的性器立了起来，再然后到手从底部滑至顶点，按压，手掌摊平地画圈。当重新滑至底端的时候，他身体更加隐秘的地方被触及了。  
    那里像扇紧闭的门，却丝毫经不起挑拨。不过是用手指戳了几下，从上面流下来的液体就使它变得柔软，并且逐渐敞开了。

   “已经…”他大大地喘了口气，“已经不行了…太一…”  
    “再忍耐一下，阿和。”  
    八神太一在他下巴上轻轻咬了一口，解开自己的皮带，用两只手将他们的性器圈了起来。  
    接着八神太一挤进他两腿之间，带着两人的性器逐渐开始摩擦。

快感越发难以言喻和抑制，即使紧咬着牙齿，那些令他羞耻的细碎语气词，仍旧不留情面地将这略显空荡的房间沾满。  
     话也不成句，他分不清哪次呼吸是自己的，哪次又是八神太一的。青春期最鲜活的荷尔蒙交混在一起，禁忌又甜美诱人。  
     他们感受着彼此的纹路，像是能够完美契合一般地一同上下。八神太一的衬衣角添油加醋地适时扫过，原本不过或许有点痒，在这时却是情欲的催化剂。  
     体内蓄积的巨大能量无处可释放，随着八神太一的进攻的动作，他的衬衣已经从胯部向上堆积在了后背处。赤裸的皮肤同冰凉的地板不断摩擦竟也发热了起来。他费力抬起了头，一眼望见八神太一手掌中的两根，色浅而嫩的头一次又一次被皱巴巴的外皮包裹住又吞吐出来，带着韧性极好的液体线，像透明的丝将他们的性器贴合在一起。  
    他无力地又躺回原处，刚才的画面自动在脑海中成型扩展，当闭上眼睛，他几乎可以完整描摹出八神太一那里的形状与褶皱。他想象它们相互挤压又相互舒展，交换着热度，也共享着润滑。黏液顺着向下，流到刚刚被浅浅开掘了的穴口附近。  
    他张着嘴大口大口地呼吸，八神太一也不时会粗喘一声，从喉头深处嘣出一两句闷哼。紧皱着眉头，似乎又享受又难熬，下一秒放开了手，将他的大腿更分开了些。  
    突然解脱开来的性器朝上小小画了一个弧度就再无所依靠，仿佛连温度也减去了不少。  
    “太一？”  
    他无意识地叫了对方的名字，像梦呓。刚刚还包裹着他欲望的手有一只抓住了他的大腿，朝上抬起，以一个屈辱姿势曲起来。  
    他刚想挣扎，那根蓄势待发就顶在了穴口。有着比他的还要烫人的温度，时而尝试着进出，时而又仅在入口处摩擦。并不是毫无痛感，应该说不可能不痛。挤作一团的褶皱被强制性的想要撑平，即使八神太一还用了手指帮忙一起扩张，拇指被用来向下拨弄穴口的嫩肉，仍旧进展缓慢。只有听上去就不太妙的声音不断刺激着大脑，与他人的粗壮难舍难分。  
    “阿和…”  
    八神太一俯下身来，贴近他耳畔。他以为他会说着什么，却只能感受到粗热的气息，与抑制不住的喘息。  
    尝试着缓慢推进的动作越来越大，有一部分已经成功进入了。八神太一在他耳边的喘息愉悦中带着混乱，他在某一次换气时不由自主地带出哼声，听起来像在哭。  
    他立刻捂住了嘴。  
    八神态一的动作也停下来。眼睛闭着的情况下他无法得知发生了什么，只是没过几秒半进入的性器就抽了出来。被撑开的肠道像被断了水的金鱼，大张着嘴巴。  
    接着那只撑住他大腿的手也拿开了，手臂遮在他眼睛上。  
    他们又回到了先前的动作，却因为只有一只手固定的原因并不如先前那般融洽和谐。八神太一的性器在他的之上摩擦，从半开的穴口到顶端。又用湿润的顶点滑着回到原位，却不打算再进入。  
    杂乱不堪的摩擦更像是原始欲望的表现，眼睛被八神太一沾着两人液体的手覆盖住，反而令感觉更加敏锐。  
    “已经…”他艰难的组织语句，“…已经不行了…”  
     又几个快速的来回之后他最大限度地抬起了腰。像被人勒住脖子终于得以逃脱，蓄积在一起的膨胀感争先恐后地朝外涌，释放之后他筋疲力尽地躺了回去。  
     八神太一射在他小腹上，他能够感觉到。也能听到彼此节奏全无的喘息，像战后的硝烟渐渐平息下来。  
     压住眼睛的手臂拿开了，他却一时怯于睁眼。窸窣的响动过后，八神太一用纸巾将他腹上的残留擦去了。  
     他慢慢睁开眼，只看到八神太一的背影。  
     一时间他们都没有说话。

 所谓的青春，就是拥有大量能够挽回错误的时间，尝试的勇气，和后悔的机会。

“太一。”

他小声叫了八神太一的名字，被叫到名字的人很明显地有所反应，但却没有回过头看他。

 “对不起，”八神太一的声音低沉无力，与其背影传递出来的信息一致，“……抱歉。”

“这没什么，”他挣扎着坐起来，不得不用手撑着地板以防摔倒，“太一，我们以后……”

这场情事到头来被定义成一次审判。他像等待判决的被告，不论结果如何都只拥有接受的权利。

    “以后还是做朋友吧阿和。”

 

 

     雨下得有点大。

     站在阳台上时甚至能够被风吹刮过来的雨冰冷地拍在脸上。

     烟卷很快就湿了，奇怪的是火星依旧燃烧着烟叶，似乎一点也没有因此受到影响。

     他吸了一口，不知是雨雾还是烟雾的原因，眼前的景致变得不清晰了。

     “伯父戒烟之后，你又开始了啊？”

     八神太一不知什么时候回来的，在此之前他甚至没有听到脚步声。也或许心音烦杂，他才顾不得外界有什么响动。

    几秒过后有人出现在了他的旁边，随口说了一句好冷。

    他将手指夹着的烟轻轻抖了一下，银灰色的烟灰缓慢地飘向雨幕中，霎时间就同雨珠融合得分不出彼此。

   水与火这原本二元对立的东西好像以一种微妙的形式暂且相容了。

   “只是偶尔想事情的时候会抽一下。”

    以前他很讨厌烟味。

   老头特别喜欢抽烟，不论什么时候家里都充斥着一股刺鼻的烟味。还没分家那会儿阿岳会因此被呛到咳嗽，老妈也总是皱着眉头数落。后来家里四分五裂，不知为何他将烟也当做其中一个理由，想当然地厌恶起来。

   后来他明白，人是需要借助外物来获救的。

   因为人类很脆弱，所以才会喜欢自欺欺人。烟从口入，不过仅仅在喉头停留片刻，却总有人固执地认为它在心里绕了一圈，能带走些许苦恼。

   “你在想什么？”

    他没有接话。

八神太一也不追问，安静了一会之后抬手将他口中的香烟拿走放进了自己嘴里。他还在惊讶的当，对方就立刻猛烈地咳嗽起来。

他赶紧帮着一边拍背，一边吐槽着不会抽就别抽啊。

“以前…”八神太一笑着咳嗽，缓了一口气接着说，“总是想要试着抽烟，现在……”

这话没有说完，但当八神太一将烟头随手扔进垃圾桶时，他看到对方眼中一种名为怀念的情绪。

“太一，你老实告诉我，到底发生什么了。”

八神太一的情绪低落下来，像久不见晴的天空。

他们站在阳台靠近护墙的地方，面对着面，被倾斜而来的雨浇得半边衣服都湿透。10月的雨天带着想要钻进骨子里的凉意，对两个毫无防备的半点也不留情。

“没什么啊，”八神太一摆出一如既往无所谓的表情，耸耸肩膀，“好冷，我先进去了。”

“没什么的话你不会回来吧？”

 他一把抓住八神太一的肩膀，语气咄咄逼人，“要真的没什么，就讲讲你回来的理由。”

 八神太一盯着他的手看了好一会也没有转过来面对他的意思。这令他想到从前，以一副拒绝的姿态，毫不给他机会地私自作出‘继续做朋友吧’的决定。

 他很窝火，从那时到现在。

“你讲不出来是吧？”他压制住语音中的颤抖，竭力使自己看上去不那么歇斯底里，“小光说得没错，你是个笨蛋。以为发生的事情只要不说出来就可以当做没有发生了是吗？从以前开始你就只会逃避。不想告诉我实情的话又为什么来找我？你大可以躲到一个没人认识你的地方，去过你自欺欺人的生活不是吗？”

他不知道是因为自己情绪太过于激动还是八神太一有所触动而导致他手的颤抖。当他硬扳过八神太一的时候，他看到一双毫无生气空洞无光的眼睛。那双眼睛没有焦点地看向雨中，像刚才落下去的烟灰一样孱弱冰凉。

“我啊，”八神太一抬起脸，“再也不能踢球了。”

为什么要笑。

他的手从八神太一肩膀上无力地滑落下来，惯性导致整个身体都猛地朝下矮了一截。

八神太一却在笑。

他不懂。

悲伤的时候难道不该大哭一场吗？

阿岳是这样的。最初分开的时候拽着他的手不肯离开所以大哭了一场。他也是这样的。

在他都快要哭出来的时候，为什么八神太一却仍旧在笑着呢？内里包裹着相反情绪，五官却还在勉强拼凑出‘笑’这个表情，看上去整个人都快要被从内至外撕裂开来了。

雨声很大，下得仿佛在替谁哭。

他不受控制地走近八神太一，梦魇了似的想要做些什么。

“阿和。”

就在他靠近那张快要维持不住向上弧度的嘴唇时，八神太一制止了他。他终于看到这双眼睛中有了光彩，更多的却是混乱。

“不要这样做。”

听上去更像是请求。

   “不要这样做？”他喃喃着重复一遍，止不住地笑，死死拽住八神太一的衣领，“那以前呢？”

   八神太一不说话，也不看他。

   被雨淋湿的部分开始扩散寒意，直直穿透进心里。   

   他曾经有过不好的回忆，离美梦差很远，又不能算作噩梦。他花费了很长的时间来说服自己，至今仍有阴影。也因此不想再重温一次。

   而就在准备放弃的那一秒，他被推到了护墙那里，背靠着湿漉漉的磁砖。雨从头浇下来，很快浑身就湿透了。  
   八神太一丝毫没有给他反应的时间，全然不顾地吻着他，像禁食已久的野兽。撞到了他的牙齿，也咬到了他的嘴唇，都没有停下来的意思。  
    这种决绝的吻法简直就像要令他窒息一样。  
   他突然想起那只死掉的金鱼，想起八神太一说过的莫名其妙的话。说明明是鱼却被淹死实在太可笑了。  
    他抓住八神太一领口的手指也渐渐松开了，转为拥抱的姿势。八神太一身体颤了一下，随后紧紧扣住他的后脑勺。  
    第一次与八神太一接吻是欣喜的，所以他想当然以为每一次都会是这样。  
    当倾盆的大雨毫不留情地将他们两人浇得湿透，雨水流到嘴角时，那却不是他想象中的味道。

 

 


End file.
